Suki, Daisuki, Len!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Suki. Sebuah kata sederhana yang sangat mudah untuk diucapkan. Tapi, bagi seorang Kagamine Rin yang sedang naksir Kagamine Len, kata itu sangat susah untuk diucapkan. LenRin. Fluff, mungkin? Based on I Like You, I Love You! by Kagamine Rin.


**Suki, Daisuki, Len!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. dan perusahaan lainnya**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Namaku Kagamine Rin, 14 tahun. Dan aku…

_"… Honto no hontō wa  
>Subete ga kuchihateta ato<br>Nazoru koko ni kimi to ja nakattara  
>Tadoritsukenakatta soko ni<br>Hōseki no genseki no mama  
>Kirameku takaramono"<em>

"…"

Aku ― Hari ini, aku sedang berdiri di balik pohon, memperhatikannya yang sedang latihan bernyanyi… Lagi…

… Hal ini mungkin―Maksudku, 'memang' sudah menjadi rutinitasku.

_"Nee negai o hitotsu dake  
>Kono maiku ni nosetara<br>"Zettai todokeru yo" "_

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku begitu aku mendengar suara nyanyiannya yang indah itu.

_"Kitto oikakeru yo  
>Kuyande ma ni awanakute<br>Hanashita te o  
>Mō ichido dake<br>Kodoku na "futari-kiri" no tame ni  
>Sukitōru zetsubō no<br>Hate ni utau tōi yume…"_

_Blush_

Aah… Wajahku selalu saja memerah ketika melihat dirinya yang berada di dekatku, atau ketika melihatnya tersenyum — walaupun dia sendiri nggak menyadarinya. Uuh… Ya, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai Kagamine Len.

… Apa? Nama keluarga kami memang sama, tapi kami tidak berhubungan darah! Ingat itu baik-baik! Lagipula, aku sudah punya Rinto sebagai kakakku! Aku bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau Len jadi saudara kandungku, tahu!

_'Ah! Len sudah selesai latihan!'_

"Huff…" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan datang menghampirinya.

_Tap tap tap_

"K-konnichiwa, Len!" sapaku dengan gugup, seperti biasanya juga, haha. Silahkan tertawa.

"Oh! Hei, Rin!" Len membalas sapaanku dengan ceria.

Huwaaa! Wajahku pasti semakin memerah!

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanyanya.

"Ne-ne-ne-nee, Len," ujarku, sangat gugup. Jantungku selalu berdebar dengan sangat kencang ketika sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Hm?"

"Ah, ka-kalau Len sedang sibuk… Go-gomen!" Aku buru-buru menundukkan kepalaku, meminta maaf dan membalikkan tubuhku, bersiap untuk pergi ― kabur, lebih tepatnya.

Uuh! Selalu saja seperti ini! Aku hanya bisa membuat Len kebingungan dengan sikapku yang payah ini!

"Eh? Aku baru selesai latihan, kok, Rin!" ujar Len, tepat pada saat aku mau melarikan diri. "Memangnya, ada apa?"

Huwaaa! Harusnya, aku langsung kabur saja tadiii! ― Dan benar juga, dia 'kan _baru selesai_ latihan! ― Harusnya, tadi aku menghampirinya saat dia _sedang _latihaaan!

"Ano…" Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, menghadap Len, tapi nggak menatap matanya. "Ha-hanya… Eto… Hanya sebentar saja. A-aku ingin… Bicara dengan Len…"

"Baiklah!" respon Len mantap sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"A-ano…"

_'A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan?'_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Rin? Ada apa? Kok diam?" tanya Len, bingung karena aku cuma diam selama… Lima menit…

Ya, lima menit. Saking gugupnya, aku malah menghitung berapa lama aku terdiam, dan bukan mencari topik pembicara―Ah! Benar juga! ― Ayolah! Cepat cari topik pembicaraan, Rin! Len, 'kan, nggak bisa terus-menerus menunggumu sambil berdiri di sini! Lagipula, ini — berbicara berdua saja dengan Kagamine Len, siswa paling populer di sekolah — adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita bermain shiritori?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ― berusaha untuk bersikap wajar — dan mengacungkan jari telunjukku.

_'Aargh! Rin no bakaaa!'_

"Hah? Shiritori?" Len menatapku dengan heran. Tapi kemudian, ia menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah! Kau mulai duluan, Rin!"

Aku mengangguk. "'Shiritori'… Ri… 'Ri-n'."

_'Heee! ? Kenapa malah jadi namamu sendiri, Rin! ?'_

"Eh? Ri-N?" Len pun tampak berpikir keras. Jarang-jarang ada suatu kata yang diawali dengan suku kata 'N'.

Aku tertunduk lesu. "Ma-maaf, Len. A-aku… Memang payah…"

_'Bukan 'payah', tapi 'bodoh', Rin…'_

Tapi Len tidak menghiraukan ucapanku itu. Kelihatannya, ia masih berpikir keras. Maaf, Len… Gara-gara aku…

* * *

><p>Hari ini, aku berdiri lagi di belakang pohon, menunggunya selesai latihan. Dan kali ini, aku membawa bentō buatanku sendiri dan sebuah termos. Tentu saja itu untuk Len!<p>

"Latihan untuk hari ini, cukup sampai sini saja!" seru Len sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku yang mendengarnya, langsung berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan kedua tangan di belakang — menyembunyikan bentō dan termos yang kubawa — dan kemudian menyapa Len. "K-konnichiwa, Len!"

"Oh, Rin!" Len menoleh padaku, wajahku pun langsung memerah. "Kemarin, maaf, ya. Kau jadi menunggu lama gara-gara aku. Ehehe…" katanya sembari mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tertawa garing setelahnya.

"E-etto… Ng-nggak apa-apa kok…" responku. _'Sebenarnya, itu 'kan salahku…'_batinku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ahaha…" Len tertawa kecil, membuatku tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau ke sini, Rin?" tanyanya kemudian.

_'Baiklah! Inilah saatnya, Rin!'_

"Ano… A-apa Len lapar? A-apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Len ma-makan?" tanyaku, memegang erat kotak bentō yang sudah kusiapkan ini.

"Eh… Ng-nggak kok…?" jawab Len yang tampak bingung. "Eeh… Aku haus. Kau bawa air, nggak, Rin?"

_'Ya! Aku bawa air… Dan bentō! Semua berjalan sesuai rencana! T-tapi, aku…'_

"Aaa―Go-gomen, tapi… Aku nggak membawa air…"

_'Bodoh! Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Rin! ?'_

"Sokka…" respon Len, kelihatannya sedikit kecewa. Aku baru saja mau merutuk diriku sendiri lagi, ketika melihat Len tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba. "Oh, ya, Rin, aku punya dua lembar tiket makan gratis di Crypton Café, loh! Kau mau ikut, nggak?" tanyanya kemudian sembari merogoh kantong celananya dan menunjukkan dua lembar tiket bertuliskan 'Crypton Café', masih sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia lanjut berkata, "Tadinya, sih, aku mau mengajak Lenka. Tapi dia malah pergi ke mall bersama Kaiko-nee dan Gakuko-nee. Dan, yah, daripada mubazir ― kau mau ikut denganku?" Len tersenyum lrbar, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"…" Aku terdiam sebentar, berpikir, lalu mengangguk pelan dengan wajahku yang kembali memerah. "I-iya…"

"Baiklah, ayo!" Len pun berjalan meninggalkan taman tempatnya latihan bernyanyi ― yang selalu sepi ini ― dengan semangat, menuju Crypton Café yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini.

"Hah…"

Begitu Len sudah berada cukup jauh dariku, aku meletakkan bentō dan termos yang dari tadi kubawa di dalam semak-semak. Biar saja tidak ada yang memakannya.

"Rin! Sedang apa di sana? Cepat!" panggil Len sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah! I-iya!"

Pada akhirnya juga, malah aku yang merepotkan Len…

* * *

><p>Malamnya, aku terbaring lesu di atas tempat tidurku.<p>

"Hah…" Aku menghela nafas dan kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku hanya sedang tidur-tiduran. Lagipula, sekarang baru jam tujuh malam. "Besok… Aku harus bisa…" gumamku, menatap langit-langit kamarku. "Aku… Aku harus bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Len!"

Aku pun berpikir. Kira-kira, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Semua rencanaku tidak pernah berhasil ― Ah! Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendapat sebuah ide. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berdiri di depan cermin. Menghela nafas, aku lalu memasang gaya.

"…"

Uuh… Jujur saja, aku nggak yakin dengan gaya ini, tapi… Aku pernah melihat Len ― juga Kaito-nii dan Gaku-nii ― sedang membaca sebuah majalah bergambar wanita-wanita cantik yang bergaya seperti ini… Etto…

"Ah, bukan, bukan…"

Aku mengingat-ingat pose wanita di majalah itu. Kalau tidak salah… Ia berkacak pinggang—Ma-matte! Hah… Kenapa aku nggak bisa? Aku malah terlihat sangat aneh!

Aku pun mencoba pose yang lain; duduk dengan kedua kaki menyilang ke belakang, membuka bagian atas baju sampai bagian atas dada, dan meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan di depan bibir. Iya, seingatku seperti ini. Hei, ini nggak buruk juga. Walaupun aku jadi terkesan lebih… Centil, mungkin? Bah, tapi aku tetap saja terlihat aneh.

_Klek!_

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Rin, dari tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi nggak ada jawaban." kata Rinto, kakak kembarku. Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari sosokku.

_'Ga-gawat!' _batinku panik.

"Aku cuma mau memberitahu, besok—" ucapan Rinto berhenti ketika ia melihatku. Wajahnya langsung merah padam, begitu juga wajahku.

_Blam!_

Rinto langsung menutup pintu kamarku sambil menutupi wajahnya dan berlari keluar. "―Be-besok tou-san dan kaa-san pergi ke luar kota! Ma-maaf! O-oyasumi!" serunya terbata-bata, masih kaget.

"…" Aku terdiam di tempat. Masih memandangi pintu kamarku.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga… Dan…

"Kkh—KYAAA! RINTO MESUUUM!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, aku berdiri lagi di belakang pohon itu ― tempat biasa aku memandangi Len yang sedang latihan. Ya, aku selalu saja memandangi Len yang — kebanyakan orang bilang — bodoh itu. Tapi, setiap kali aku ingin menyapanya, tenggorokanku pasti selalu terasa kering, membuatku jadi sulit berbicara.<p>

_'Hah… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ batinku sedih. Rasanya, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Apapun yang aku lakukan, hasilnya pasti selalu buruk. Aku memang nggak berguna.

Aku ingin… Ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku pada Len. Tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali? Padahal, aku hanya tinggal mengatakan 'suki' padanya 'kan?

"Rin?"

Wajahku langsung memerah lagi begitu mendengar suara itu, tepat di telingaku. "L-Len!"

Dugaanku benar, Len mengetahui keberadaanku di sini.

"Sudah kuduga, kau yang selalu membuntutiku itu!" tawa Len riang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Me-'membuntuti', katanya? Uukh… A-apa iya? Apa benar, aku selalu membuntutinya? Padahal… Aku hanya selalu memandanginya dari kejauhan, tapi…

"Ada apa memangnya, Rin?" tanya Len.

Ah! Benar juga! Tujuan utamaku ke sini 'kan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Len!

"Ne-ne-ne-nee, Len," sahutku pelan sambil memainkan jariku. "A-apa Len… Pu-punya waktu? Sebentar saja…"

"Eh?"

"Ah. Ta-tapi… Jika Len sedang sibuk… Ng-nggak apa-apa kok. Go-gomen!" Aku buru-buru menambahkan kalimat itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

Bodoh! Sudah jelas Len nggak punya waktu, 'kan? Dia baru saja mau latihan, tapi kau malah mengganggunya!

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku, berniat untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ah! Hei! Aku nggak sedang sibuk kok, Rin!" seru Len, menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku, mencegahku yang hendak pergi. "Ada apa?"

"Ano… Itu…" Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, tapi tidak menatap mata Len. "Ha-hanya sebentar saja… Aku ingin bicara dengan L-Len…"

"Baiklah~" Len menanggapi.

Bagus, Rin. Kau baru saja mengatakan itu, sementara kau sendiri nggak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Uukh…

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Rin?"

"A-ano… Eto…" Aku memainkan jariku lagi, berpikir. _'A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku harus apa?'_

"Ah, iya!" Aku tersenyum kecil begitu mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain janken?" Aku mengusulkan, mengacungkan jari telunjukku. Aku merasa benar-benar ingin menjedutkan kepalaku ke pohon terdekat begitu menyadari apa yang baru kuucapkan tadi.

"Yosh!" Len tersenyum lebar.

Kami pun mengepalkan tangan kanan kami masing-masing dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Aku membuka semua jariku, membentuk kertas. Sementara Len mengepalkan tangannya, membentuk batu.

"Ah, aku kalah." ujar Len, tertawa garing. Aku pun tersenyum kecil.

Dan kami melanjutkan bermain janken selama beberapa saat, sampai…

"Aaa—G-gomen, Len…" sahutku tiba-tiba, menyela aba-aba 'Janken' dari Len. "A-aku sudah bosan…"

Bodoh. Kau memang sangat bodoh, Rin. Padahal, kau sendiri yang mengusulkan bermain 'Janken', tapi… Hah…

"Ahaha… Kau lucu sekali, Rin!" seru Len tiba-tiba, entah sedang menghiburku atau apa. Satu hal yang aku ketahui setelah itu, wajahku langsung merona merah mendengarnya.

"Go-gomen!" Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, meminta maaf, dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Len.

Sembari berlari, aku terus berpikir. Aku tahu, perasaanku ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Perasaan yang selalu datang tiba-tiba jika aku sedang bersama Len, namun hilang jika aku sedang tidak bersamanya. Kadang aku juga bingung. Entah perasaan apa ini. Padahal, aku sendiri tahu, aku memang sangat menyukainya… Tapi… Perasaan ini…

_'Apa perasaan ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'cinta'…?'_

"Hei, Rin!"

Nggak hanya suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mengejarku, tetapi juga suara Len yang memanggilku. Aku ingin menoleh, tapi nggak bisa… Aku terlalu takut… Meskipun aku selalu ingin merasakan perasaan yang membuat jantung berdebar keras, tapi—Ah! Lupakan!

Aku terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di daerah pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Aku pun menurunkan kecepatanku agar tidak menabrak orang-orang.

"Rin!" seru Len, tepat ketika laki-laki berambut pirang itu menahan lengan tangan kananku. "Kau kenapa, sih? Kenapa kau selalu kabur dariku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Entah apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang.

"Rin?"

Tapi, kali ini, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan! Hari ini, aku akan menyataan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Len!

"Len, a-ano…" Aku mulai berkata, tapi aku tidak membalikkan tubuhku, apalagi menatap Len. "A-aku… Aku ingin… Ano…"

Debaran jantungku semakin cepat, aku sendiri sampai bisa mendengar bunyinya. Wajahku semakin memerah. Kami-sama, tolonglah… Bantu aku…

"Rin? Kau sakit?" tanya Len. Dari nada bicaranya, kelihatannya ia cemas padaku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Walaupun aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku, tapi… Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa ini akan berakhir dengan kacau, seperti biasanya. Kenapa rasanya ini susah sekali?

"Ano ne," aku kembali membuka mulutku. "L-Len, a-aku… Ano… A-aku―Ano… Aku… Eto…"

"Hah?" Len menggaruk kepalanya. Dia pasti bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Ano… Len—Kau… Ano… A-aku…" Suaraku semakin kecil. Uwaaah! Aku gugup sekali! "Ano… Aku—Gomen…"

Mendengar kata 'gomen' yang barusan kuucapkan itu, Len tertawa kecil lalu merespon, "Tidak apapa-apa. Kalau begitu, lain kali saja." sambil melangkahkan kakinya, hendak pergi kembali ke lapangan latihan dan meninggalkanku.

Spontan saja, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berteriak, "Ma-matte, Len!"

Bukan hanya Len yang langsung menoleh ke arahku, tapi juga orang-orang yang sedang berada di sekitar sini. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan orang-orang itu.

"A-ano… A-aku ingin jujur padamu, Len… A-aku… %*# Len yang… Eto… Yang a-aku…" Aku mengerahkan seluruh keberanianku. Aku tahu, ini pasti akan sangat sulit. "Len yang… E-eto… Ano… Aku… Len—Kau yang… Ano…"

Uuh… Tenggorokanku rasanya semakin kering. Aku jadi semakin susah untuk mengatakannya.

"Err… Rin? D-daijōbu?"

"Ano—Cho-chotto matte…" jawabku. Tunggu, itu bukan jawaban.

_'Tenanglah… Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Rin…'_

"Ne, ano, aku… Eto, Len yang…" Bibirku rasanya bergetar, mempersulitku. "Ne, ano, aku… Eto, Len yang—"

"Hei, kau sudah mengatakan itu, Rin…" sela Len. Dari raut wajahnya, kelihatannya ia tidak bosan menungguku, ia tetap saja tersenyum lembut. Baiklah! Aku akan tetap berusaha!

"Aku―Len… Su-su-su…"

Bagus! Aku berhasil mengatakan 'su'!

"Su-su-su-su… Su-su-su-su-su-su…"

"Hah?"

Aduh… Kenapa malah jadi begini, Rin? Ayolah! Sedikit lagi! Tinggal 'ki'-nya!

"Su-su-su-su-su…" Aku menundukan kepalaku dengan lesu. "Hah… Go-gomen, a-aku lupa…"

"Haha… Baiklah, besok juga nggak apa-apa, kok…" Len menyengir sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

Meski Len sudah mengatakan 'besok juga tidak apa-apa', tetap tidak bisa! Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Len, hari ini, dan saat ini juga! Seorang Kagamine Rin yang berharga diri tinggi tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! "Len! To-tolong dengarkan aku!"

"Eh?"

"Su-su-su-su… Su-su-su-su-su-su…" Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyimpan perasaan ini. Sudah ratusan — atau mungkin ribuan — kali aku mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Dan aku sudah berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!

"Su-su-su-su-su…"

Kami-sama, kumohon. Berikanlah aku keberanian… Sedikit saja.

"Suki—Sukidaisuki, Len!"

"! ?"

Len dan aku sendiri sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, aku malah mengatakan 'Daisuki' padanya…

**-Owari-**

**Aah, sudah lama nggak buka FFn =w= -apasih?-  
>Gimana kabar minna-san? Ada yang inget atau kangen saya, nggak? XD -siapaelo?-<br>Maaf, ya, saya bukannya update fanfic lama, malah publish yang baru, ohoho =w= -hajared-  
><strong>

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari _I Like You, I Love You!_, lagu original-nya Rin yang manis banget X3**

**Bagi yang pernah baca fanfic sejenis ini di fandom _Naruto_, itu juga karena saya yang bikin :3**  
><strong>Cuma kaya'nya bagusan yang ini deh, walaupun nggak sesuai dengan sifat dominan (?) Rin yang jahil, ceria, periang, cerewet, segala macem itu ==a -dilindes road-roller-<strong>

**Ending akhirnya (?), silahkan kreasikan sendiri~ Kira-kira, apa jawaban Len? XD -double lindesed-**

**Di sini, ceritanya Rin dan Len itu teman, bukan kakak-adik, biar nggak twincest XD -seenaknya-**

**Review or lindesed by road-roller (?) :3 -dilindes duluan-  
>Okeh, just kidding. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Lebih terima kasih lagi kalau me-review! ^^<strong>

**Oh, hampir saja lupa XD  
>Happy Birthday, Kagamine Futago~! XD<br>**


End file.
